A variety of containers have been developed for the collection and storage of needle syringes, sharps and other medical implements. A primary function of the containers is to provide a rigid enclosure that protects individuals from becoming injured by an exposed sharps. This function is especially significant in the handling of used sharps during disposal. Used sharps that are not properly contained pose a risk of serious injury to personnel who handle the used sharps. Accidental contact with a used needle can result in the transmission of various pathogens, including human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). In view of the risks associated with exposed sharps, sharps containers provide a safe way to store sharps during transport and disposal.